


Illuminating Yellow.

by Anpan_nodesu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpan_nodesu/pseuds/Anpan_nodesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise loves Kuroko too much, too much, to the point he could just have a combustion of feelings but wait-- Kuroko doesn't feel the same way but, will Kise's persist-ency be the start of a new LOVE blossoming?!</p>
<p>*based off a Kuro-Basu video on Suki Kirai*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminating Yellow.

**Illuminating Yellow.**

* * *

 

“KUROKOCCHI!!!!! I LOOOOVE YOOOOU!!!” he shouted from the top of his lungs from the end of the hallway to the other end only to receive a half witted response from the love of his life, “Please don’t joke around like that, Kise kun.” And the light blue haired boy turned and walked away. Well, it was always like this for the two of them, with Kise trying too hard and Kuroko rejecting him flatly and expressionlessly.Heck, the whole school probably already knows about Kise chasing Kuroko, everywhere Kuroko went, Kise would be seen shouting out, “KUROKOCCHIIIII!!!!” and waving his arms like a maniac, Kuroko would only get mad and shove him away.

After club practice, as usual, with girls fawning all over him outside the court, he would give them his usual fan service and then turn his attention back to Kuroko, wiping his sweat away, providing him water and sometimes even helping him tie his shoelaces. Kuroko couldn’t help actions like that with the only one reason that Kise would make a big fuss about Kuroko declining his ‘great’ offer and that would be very troublesome so he had no choice but to succumb to his offers. Kuroko though, had no troubles dealing with Kise’s fans all due to his ability of being ‘invisible’, though there was this one time, he found a letter of challenge in his locker challenging him to a ‘showdown’ for Kise. Certainly Kuroko found this utter rubbish and crumpled it up and threw it into the bin. Other than that one incident, nothing much has really happened and Kuroko really hoped that one day Kise would stop bothering him with the nonsense of liking him, A GUY.Kuroko was thinking of how Kise would like him on the way home from school one day and various thoughts came into his mind, like maybe, what if Kise were to marr- WAIT.

What was he thinking?!

He waved the thought out of his mind and turned a little red at the embarrassment. Kise was seriously bothering with him too much recently.

It was after club practice today, Kuroko stayed on for a little more practice, shooting the hoops, taking in what Akashi said, he lifted his arms with the ball in his hands and aimed for the hoop, finally, it entered. He clenched his hands into fists, “Yosh..!” he mumbled. Suddenly, clapping from behind startled him.

“Good shot, Kurokocchi!” It was Kise, yet again.

“Kise-kun, didn’t you go home just now?” Kuroko asked dully.

“I forgot something… Or rather, I wanted to see you.” He smiled.

“You see me everyday” Kuroko replied, bluntly. Kise chuckled and stepped closer, “is it wrong that I want to see you every hour, minute, second, millisecond and day of my life?”

Kuroko took a step back, a little creeped out by what Kise said, “But, we’re both guys…” Kuroko made his point and tilted his head a little, finding that cute, Kise chuckled again and smiled, “love can happen between anyone as long as you love each other Kurokocchi.” Kise grinned and a tinge of pain could be felt in his half forced smile, he loved Kuroko, he loved him so much; so much to the extent his heart would just explode. Kuroko felt that pain in Kise’s face and felt his own cheeks to heat up and he turned away in embarrassment. Realizing the sudden progression, Kise laughed and ruffled Kuroko’s hair, “This is why I love you, y’know that?” Kuroko turned away, he got confused by his heart, beating suddenly. Though Kise saying he loves Kuroko was an everyday occurrence, it was a little different this time. Kuroko’s face heated up, “…I’m going to shower…” he mumbled.

“I’ll wait here!” Kise smiled, waving his hands as he sat down on the floor. Kuroko was deep in thought as he showered. The cold water trickling down his naked body, he didn’t even bother checking the temperature if it was warm enough; his mind was already distracted as it is. He thought about how Kise was treating him, kind, fair and with care. He remembered the day when Kise brought him to his photo shoot, Kuroko sat there expressionlessly staring at Kise, Kise would turn back once in a while, grinning at him. Then he remember the day when Kise partnered him for the club camp, Aomine was picking on him and Kise stood up for him. It would be a lie if he were to say he never felt anything from all that, he sighed and sneezed.

Seems like he had been in the shower for a really long time, his fingers were all pruny.Kise probably went home by now, he wouldn’t want to stay for him this long, knowing Kise, he is a little impatient.

Kuroko felt a little disappointed, maybe he did li—No, this was the same thought as being married to Kise! He smacked his cheeks from thinking anymore weird thoughts and went out of the shower room to the courts to see him still there, sleeping by the wall, moonlight shining on him. Kuroko went closer, he couldn’t help himself, his feet shuffled nearer to the model sleeping soundly by the wall and getting up close made him realize just how beautiful he really is. His mind swirled with thoughts, he really kept his word, he really went that far for him, he’s unguarded.

What?

Unguarded?

What did he want to do to Kise? But before he realized it, his hand had unknowingly planted itself on Kise’s striking yellow hair. It was bright even in the dark and even brighter than the moonlight, it was like the sun, illuminating his eyes.

His hand went on to stroking his hair, it was silky, sleek and soft to touch. Well, that is what to expect from a model except Kise, wasn’t just a model he was—“Ngh…” a soft groan from Kise startled Kuroko, he quickly hid his hands and his face heated up, hoping Kise didn’t realize what he had been doing, “Kise-kun. Good morning.” Kuroko blurted out in surprise.

“Good ‘morning’? Shouldn’t it be good mornight?” he laughed and stretched.“That was a really long time in the shower, you didn’t catch a cold did you?” he grinned and Kuroko’s heart cringed.

“I’ll get you home” Kise smiled and stood up grabbing his bag, he looked at Kuroko for any response, “…Okay.” Kuroko looked down on the ground, blushing a huge velvet red and seeing that, Kise did the same, “L-let’s go.” He flushed, grabbing Kuroko by the hand and pulling him along. The long road home was silent, Kise holding on to Kuroko’s hand and Kuroko following behind looking up at his yellow hair dazzling in the moonlight. Both their hearts thumped in their chests, Kise wondering about Kuroko’s reaction and Kuroko wondering about his feelings. The two went on silently until they were at Kuroko’s house.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kise grinned, his smile looking a little forced as once again, his feelings were rejected. Kuroko kept his head down the whole time, not willing to look up at the model’s face and get swept away. Kise turned his back and walked back, the blue hair felt a tinge of disappointment, was it really alright to leave things this way? He stared at Kise’s retreating figure, and his legs took off.

One step.

Two.

He reached out his hand, pulling Kise back, startling him. The two lock eyes for a moment before they each realized what happened and they flushed a deep red.

“Ku-Kurokocchi, what’s wrong?” Kise asked, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

“Kise-kun” Kuroko looked up into Kise’s eyes, causing the each of them to blush more but Kuroko ignored the urge to look away and he pulled Kise closer until their lips touched for a brief moment, “…Kise-kun, I love you too.” He said before pulling away and running home leaving a very confused and love struck model slumped on the ground covering his face in embarrassment?

No, more like, in love.

This was like a dream come true, all his chasing had paid off, yet, what is with these tears flowing down his eyes?

Oh, right, it’s his tears of joy. He sniffed and wiped away his tears and walked back home, smiling to himself about how bold the love of his life is. For some reason, that night, the stars were shining brightly like the sun, illuminating the night sky.

Just like a certain someone’s hair.

* * *

_**~END~** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is one of those other fics i put up back in fanfiction.net and i thought YEAH MAN LETS PUBLISH EVERYTHING HERE! so there's a lot more v_v. WEll KiKuro isn't really one of my favs either but I THANK THAT SUKI KIRAI VID ON YOUTUBE, giving me ideas and all, OH YOU. WElsH, i hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment and all HAH. ALRIGHT IM OUT~~<3 
> 
> -AnPan-


End file.
